Genn Greymane
Lord '''Genn Greymane' (sometimes spelled as "Graymane"Tides of Darkness, 44''Tides of Darkness, 49Tides of Darkness, 51Tides of Darkness, 71-74) is the king of the nation and kingdom of Gilneas.Tides of Darkness, 72-73 He is a large bearish man, with thick features, and a heavy beard, and black and gray armor. He is a brawny warrior who must be in his seventies, and has ruled Gilneas for decades.Lands of Conflict, 97 Biography Genn Greymane was one of the human leaders who met at the council to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. He was hesitant about joining, and was difficult about it, and less sincere when he agreed to it.Tides of Darkness, 71Tides of Darkness, 76 However, he pulled Gilneas from the Alliance after the Second War. He was also deeply influenced by the House of Prestor, which was actually led (at the time) by Deathwing in human form. When Alterac's rulership was removed, he had his eye on that land there, even though he had no right to it. He supported Aiden Perenolde's nephew's claim to the throne.Day of the Dragon, 7 Lord Genn Greymane never supported the Lordaeron Alliance in the Second War. Thus, after the war, he constructed the Greymane Wall: a massive barrier spanning the entire northern border on the edge of Gilneas and Silverpine Forest.Lands of Conflict, 96 He joined the Alliance in the Second War, but offered only token support.Alliance Player's Guide, 158 Thus Gilneas had essentially remained separate from the Alliance of Lordaeron. As ruler of one of the strongest Human nations, Genn Greymane was convinced that his own armies could deal with any threat, and therefore remained unmoved by Lord Lothar’s pleas for unity. Despite his apparent disdain for the Alliance, the denizens of Gilneas harbored no fondness for the Orcs or their allies and were prepared to meet them blade for blade.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual, 43 A small group of soldiers known as the Gilneas Brigade joined the Human Expedition led by Jaina Proudmoore during the Third War, but they likely were not sent by Genn Greymane as Gilneas was secluded from the rest of Lordaeron since the end of the Second War. Cataclysm Genn Greymane will make his debut in ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. He is one of the first people Worgen players meet during the spread of the Worgen Curse in Gilneas. After the player turns, Greymane saves the player from an executioner's blade by injecting them with a serum that gives them control of themselves. Genn himself, has also been affected by the cursehttp://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17055-cataclysm-hands-on-worgen-starting-experience/, yet he prefers to remain in his human form most of the time. For a short time after the fall of Gilneas (at the climax of the worgen starting experience), Greymane is present at the Howling Oak in the night elf capital of Darnassus, where the surviving Gilneans have resettled; he then journeys to Stormwind City, where he remains at the side of King Varian Wrynn in the throne room of Stormwind Keep. Gwen Armstead takes his place in Darnassus. Genn's personality in-game seems drastically different from that shown in the novels, appearing as a kinder, understanding ruler instead of the gruff, impatient king. The people of the Alliance remember the king of Gilneas as a proud, strong-willed, cunning, and arrogant man. He and his armies stood by the Alliance during the Second War, but in the aftermath it became clear to Genn Greymane that the Alliance needed Gilneas more than Gilneas needed the Alliance. He ordered that the Greymane Wall be closed to all outsiders, effectively sealing off his kingdom from the outside world and its conflicts. But fate, it seems, was intent on teaching the king a lesson in humility: although the wall succeeded in isolating Gilneas from the rest of the world, it also served to damn the kingdom's people forever. As the worgen curse swept the nation and early attempts at containment failed, Greymane found himself fighting a battle for his people's very humanity.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore Quests In Gilneas City: * * * * * In Duskhaven: * In Greymane Manor: * * In Darnassus: * * Quotes *"Damn the orcs, damn the Alliance, and damn you! The last thing Gilneas needs is sponges from other nations drawing from our resources, Dalaran wizards meddling with our affairs, and someone else's enemies killing our soldiers! Gilneas is its own nation and it always will be. This is the last time I'll ever talk to you, Terenas, so I hope you were listening." (Greymane's last known speech, as recorded by Mystrum Runedance, presumably at one of the Alliance councils) *"Pah, the fountains in Gilneas could grant ten times as many wishes as Dalaran's!" (Genn's Copper Coin) *"I need you to pull through, . This dosage is strong enough to kill a horse. But I know you. I know what you're made of. You will be fine. Trust me. I know what you're going through. Now drink up and close your eyes." '' *"Lord Darius Crowley has been called many things. Rebel. Traitor. Terrorist. Before the civil war I called him... friend. I never blamed him for leading an insurrection against me. His land and people were separated from Gilneas by a stone wall... but we had no choice." '' *"As much as I want to exact swift and brutal revenge... I must honor my son's memory first. He cared for his people first and foremost. '' *"It is decided, then. We will unite all Gilneans, and drive the Forsaken from our lands." '' Duskhaven WoW Insider provided a blogged transcript of a conversation between King Greymane, Royal Chemist Krennan Aranas, and Lord Godfrey, officially confirming Greymane's presence in the upcoming expansion:BlizzCon 2009: Live blogging the Cataclysm new starter zones : : : : Gallery File:GennGreymane Ingame.png|King Genn Greymane in World of Warcraft. File:Genn Greymane on horseback in Gilneas City.jpg|King Genn Greymane on horseback in Gilneas City in World of Warcraft. File:Genn Greymane worgen form.jpg|King Genn Greymane in worgen form File:Stormwind Throne Room Cata.jpg|Genn Greymane standing at the side of King Varian Wrynn in Stormwind Greymane fighting wogens.jpeg|Fighting worgens Patch changes * References External links es:Genn Greymane pl:Genn Greymane Category:Humans Category:Worgen Category:Major characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Stormwind City NPCs